walking_dead_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Woodbury
Woodbury, Georgia, is a town fifty-two miles away from Atlanta, Georgia, and 30 miles from Fayetteville, with a pre-plague population of 1,102. In the Novel The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor, it is ment ioned there are "about sixty" members of the town. The town has a McDonald's, Wal-Mart and an Arena where they held fights for entertainment. The town was first discovered by the survivors in Issue 27 after Glenn, Rick Grimes and Michonne explore a helicopter crash; they follow the footprints and find that the passengers have been taken to Woodbury. Comic Series Inhabitants Survivors Brian Blake- The leader of Woodbury going under the name of his late brother Philip Blake. More commonly known as The Governor. Dr. Stevens mentions his name to be Philip, which was his brothers name. A ruthless dictator, he is the one responsible for the deaths of most people of Rick's group. Shot in the head by Lilly during the Prison assault. Caesar Martinez- A fence guard in Woodbury; killed by Rick upon his escape from the Prison. Bruce Cooper - the Governor's right hand man. Shot by Andrea. Gabe - the Governor's right hand man; shot by Andrea. Dr.Stevens - Head doctor of Woodbury who tried to escape Woodbury. Alice - Dr. Stevens' assistant. Shot during the Prison Assault. Penny Blake - Zombified niece of Brian and daughter of Philip Blake. Brian feeds her with "strangers". Philip Blake - Brian's brother who traveled to Woodbury with his family and Nick Parsons. Nick Parsons - A religious man who traveled with the Blake Family to Woodbury. Major Gene Gavin - Former Woodbury leader before Brian took charge. Bob - Local town drunk. Patched the Governor up. Lilly - Woodbury soldier, who shot Lori Grimes, Judith Grimes and The Govenor. Harold - Woodbury arena fighter. Eugene - Woodbury arena fighter. Wes - Woodbury survivor who took Rick's, Glenn's and Michonne's weapons away. Miss Williams - Woodbury citizen, whose child is sick. Matthew Williams - Miss Williams' sick child. Jim Bridges- Woodbury soldier killed by Tyreese. Had a daughter who was accidentally killed by Nick Parsons. The last name isn't completely sure. Eric - Woodbury soldier killed by Michonne. Sam - Woodbury soldier killed by Andrea. Daniel- Woodbury soldier killed by both Michonne and Tyreese. Jared - A tank driver from Woodbury. Matthew - A soldier from Woodbury who briefly took Michonne's sword. Killed by Michonne. Deaths Penny Blake - Brian feeds her with "strangers". has not yet been killed after reanimation Harold - Killed by Eugene at infirmary. Eugene - Killed by Michonne during arena battle. Dr.Stevens - Bitten by a zombie while escaping Woodbury. Major Gene Gavin - Former Woodbury leader. Killed by Brian. Philip Blake - Killed by Nick Parsons when Philip tried to rape a girl. Nick Parsons - Killed by Brian Blake when Nick killed Brian's brother, Philip. TV Series Woodbury will be seen in Season 3 of The Walking Dead (TV Series) where Rick Grimes will meet The Governor and other Woodbury residents and survivors. What role this location will play has yet to be seen... Inhabitants Survivors The Governor - The leader of Woodbury. Merle Dixon - Brother of Daryl Dixon, how he arrived at Woodbury is yet to be discussed. Milton - A researcher of The Governor who has yet to be seen. *